


Extra Fluffy Phan: a bunch of chubby AUs

by skipperafterdark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baker AU, Button Popping, Chubby, Chubby Kink, Feeder/Feedee, Feedism, Humiliation, Insecurity, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, body issues, feederism, its mild but still, roundelet prompt generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipperafterdark/pseuds/skipperafterdark
Summary: It's a collection of little drabbles of chubby phan. Dan's got a belly, Phil likes the belly. Oh what fun we can get into!





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> It all started during their four month break.  
> It wasn't anything special at first - they just needed a break to relax from the usual online pressures.  
> And then Dan decided to _really_ go lax.
> 
> or,  
>  Dan either doesn't know or doesn't care he's gotten bigger. Phil is nervous around that extra chub.

     Phil was absently scrolling through his Twitter feed, Dan having gone on some errands. He heard the telltale click of the door unlocking, followed by some rustling, and finally Dan appeared through the door. In one hand he held a bag, and in the other a doughnut. Glaze decorated his cheeks and mouth, and there was even a little spot on his mouth. Phil could hear little hums of pleasure as Dan plowed through the pastry. He drank in another look at his figure from his couch angle, then steeled his gaze on the screen, mumbling a quick "hey".

  
"Phil?" His name came around a mouthful of dough. There was a pause, and then, "Can you help me put this stuff away?"

  
"Yeah, sure." Phil pocketed his phone and made his way to the kitchen. The bag rested on the counter, clearly overfilled and spilling its contents on the surface. There were boxes of cookies, bags of miniature doughnuts, a cake, chips, and...many, many maltesers at the very bottom.

  
"Had to restock our snack supply, what with you stealth-eating all the time," Dan chuckled, licking some stray glaze from the corner of his mouth.

  
Phil nodded, fighting the urge to comment that it wasn't him who'd been munching lately.   
The pair finished putting things away, and Dan suggested they settle on the sofa and watch some anime. Phil, of course, agreed - it would be a perfect time to feast his eyes while Dan broke into the snacks.

  
The raven-haired leaned in the corner of the couch, Dan opting to nestle in the middle. Snacks piled on his thick lap, he put on an old episode of something they'd already finished. A couple minutes in, Phil, sure Dan was focused on the TV, took his chance. The break was their first real relaxation period, and Dan was taking it to heart, doing everything he normally wouldn't - somehow, that meant eating a metric ton of junk food. However, Phil wasn't complaining. He drank in Dan's rounded face, dimples deeper than ever now. His arms thick and heavy, thunder thighs like dense cookie dough. His chest pooched out and formed two water balloon-like moobs that rested on that heavenly, heavenly belly of his. Pillowy and spherical, it provided a shelf to his chest. It bounced when he laughed, swung when he moved, stretched all his shirts, and provided a tantalizing indent where his deep navel was. And oh, the amount of food it could hold.

  
Dan opened up another packet of donuts, throwing a side glance at Phil. "What're you doing, burrowed into the corner? We of all people clearly don't have a problem with each other's personal space." He held the circle of dough between his lips and reached out for Phil's hand, gently tugging on the fingers.

  
Right. They were dating. Also, not on camera.

  
Phil scooted over, only intending to share a cushion, but Dan reached around him and pulled him snugly against his side. Phil immediately melted into a puddle. He relaxed every muscle against Dan's warm, safe embrace. The curly-haired finished his pastry (as well as the rest of the bag), popping the last one in right as the credits rolled.

  
He let out a soft burp, laying a hand on the wide expanse of his stomach, puffed up a few centimeters from all the junk food inside. "Ugh, I'm gonna need to sleep this off..." The boy stacked a few pillows under his head, cracking open an eye to look at Phil again.

  
The other man had a mild blush across his cheeks.

  
"You comfy?"

"Well...are you?" 

" _Hurp_. Could be better."

  
"Well, what if I..." He rolled up his lover's black t-shirt, exposing the pale rolls usually hidden away. He trailed his fingers across in hearts shapes and infinity signs, which eventually gave way to caressing its entire surface. He looked up to see Dan's usually expressive eyes closed, peaceful snoring indicating just how good a job Phil had done. He smiled, stilling his hand and feeling the faint burbling of digestion underneath. He snuggled against Dan's side, entwining their fingers and giving his navel a light kiss. The blankets could stay where they were.


	2. That Stupid Baker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan notices he's gotten the start of the freshman fifteen.  
> However, he's also got a(n unofficial) deal with the corner bakery guy that he would be a taste tester.  
> As the year goes on, Dan notices just how poorly his little obligation has treated his waistline. But...is he really just worried for the sake of appearances?

     "Nngh... Come on, you stupid- piece of- goddamn plastic!" With a final, futile tug, Dan managed to get the button of his jeans shut. He sighed in relief, and with a sudden _ping!_ all his efforts unraveled.

  
Must be the freshman fifteen, he thought, beginning to shimmy out of his black jeans. He'd already had to archive the skinnies in favor of not cutting off his circulation. The boy slid into a pair of... Oh god, his grey sweats were the only thing he'd fit. What a cliche.

  
"I really gotta shed this before I turn into a whale," he murmured to no one as he speed-walked across his dorm. Dan slung his book bag over his shoulder, nabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

 

He hurried down the sidewalk, unable to afford being late to class again. As he turned the corner, a familiar voice shouted a greeting. A bell chimed as the corner bakery's door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. A rather chipper young man grinned at Dan, bright blue eyes twinkling in the crisp morning light.

  
"College kid!"

  
"Bakery guy."

  
"Glad to see we're on a first-name basis, here," he chuckled.

  
Dan shifted his weight. "Look, I really enjoy our morning banter, but I've already overslept and-"

  
"I know, I figured you were running late. But I can't sell my new recipes unless they've been approved!"

  
A long second passed. The younger boy weighed his options, then answered, "Fine. Just make it quick."

  
"Already ahead of you! Today I've got a pumpkin-banana bread fusion for you to try. I get that it sounds gross, just taste it." He took a plump slice off a plate (how long had he been holding that?) and pushed it between Dan's lips.

  
Chewing thoughtfully, he licked a few crumbs off his lips before giving his review. In short, it was good, but needed some...refining.

  
After a chaste goodbye, the two parted ways.

 

That afternoon, Dan found a plate piled high with moist bread on his doorstep. The note simply read, "pretty sure you loved it."

  
********************

  
"Oh sweet mother of god."

  
It was the first morning of winter break, and Dan had hoped to start the day fresh. What he hadn't expected, however, was the reflection in the mirror. Staring back at him was a failed attempt at zipping up his hoodie. A soft, round belly, refusing to be confined within the cloth, had pushed through the zipper and ruined the jacket. The sleeves strained against his puffy arms, and his marshmallow-like legs strained against even his sweatpants now.  
He groaned, simply at a loss for words, and peeled himself out of his jacket. Dan could feel how his stomach rolled out of his waistband, but they were his only pants, so on they stayed. The brunette settled for a once-baggy jumper and moved to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

  
Elbows resting on the counter, he'd just started the brewer when he heard a knock on the door.

  
Of fucking course it was him.

  
The bakery guy stood much closer now than usual. Dan had known him for months now, and had never realized just how many colors were in his eyes. At least they knew each other's names now. (Phil suited him to a tee, by the way. It was perfect.) He shook his head, flicking jet black hair out of his eyes, and the jumper-clad boy noticed the enormous bag in his arms.

  
"Hey Dan!" he chirped, cheerful as ever.

  
"Morning, Phil."

  
"Today is winter break, right? Wanna make sure I'm not holding you up."

  
"Nope, I'm free for a whole two weeks."

  
Phil smiled. "Great!" He took a step forward, and Dan instinctively moved aside.

 

And that's how he was sitting on the couch, chatting with the bakery guy. Usually he'd be rather annoyed at a random person in his house, but Phil was different than most people he'd met. They'd been talking so easily, the flow so nice, that they had both lost track of time.

  
"So, what're you studying?"

  
"Law. Although I don't know if I like it. But I don't have a backup, so I'm not sure I want to drop it yet."

  
"That sucks. I'm finishing up my degree, so my...er, side job's been suffering a bit. At least the bakery's doing good."

  
"Tch, yeah. I'm just glad to be out for the holidays."

  
"Oh - before I forget again!" The older boy reached down into the bag still at his feet.

  
"Yeah, I was about to ask if that bag was just something you carried around in your free time."

  
"No, you goose, it's an early Christmas present! I won't be around for the twenty-fifth, but I wanted to repay you for helping with the shop. Business has been better than ever since you've become my critic."

  
Shit. "Y-You didn't have to-"

 

But it was too late. Phil had already pulled heaven out of the bag. Four trays were spread around him now; two held an array of cookies, one had a batch of muffins, and the other displayed a delectable-looking cake.

  
"I did!" he exclaimed.

  
Dan scoffed. "Look, Phil, I've been repayed in pounds. Literally." He gestured to his full figure. "I won't be needing anymore treats."

  
"Nonsense, I worked hard on these. Besides, you look just as good as the day I first met you."

  
Oh. That took a moment to settle in, a quiet beat passing. He blinked, then replied, "Honestly, I appreciate this, but you can...take those home to your family or something. I really am trying to lose this."

  
Despite his instance, the older man shook his head, still smiling. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. I'm going to leave these here, okay? I insist! Eat them or re-gift them or even bin them after I'm gone."

  
"But-"

  
"And I can't carry them back to my place because - uh - I'm picking up something for my grandma. See you soon!" He stood, pulling his scarf up around his jaw.

  
"Oh, and Dan?" He grinned, halfway out the door. "You really do look good. Now. Still. Whenever."

 

     And just like that, he was gone, the baked goods right where he left them. The different aromas practically declared war on him and his stomach, setting the already deprived organ rumbling. God, he really shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

  
He bit his lip, suddenly uncomfortable in the empty house. The notifications on his phone were nonexistent, and he already knew there wasn't anything good on the television.  
Dan glared at the sweets. They called him, and his gut spoke out in protest.

  
"Ugghhhh... I can't, I can't, I....really shouldn't..."

  
_Growwl!_

  
"Oh, what the hell, there goes what was left of my self-control."

 

He dove for the plates, reaching for something, anything. He grabbed a slice of cake first, taking a healthy bite of it. The flavors danced across his tongue, making his eyes roll back into his head.

  
"Oh my God, this is heaven on earth," he muttered through the moist bread. Dan plowed through a good half of the cake and had moved on to a muffin when he realized just how full he was. His sweatpants were starting to get more-than-mildly uncomfortable. If this added to his already vast waistline.....maybe Phil wouldn't mind as much as Dan feared. He could...maybe live with that. Down the muffin went, against the beginning protests of his stomach, which was beginning to regret what it wished for.

That stupid baker would be the death of him...

but at least he was good-looking.


	3. Cookie Dough Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides he wants to bake. Dan wants to help, but the tiny kitchen is difficult for him to maneuver in. He makes a mess, as usual, but it's okay because he's so cute.

      "Alright, we've got butter, eggs, flour, brown sugar, vanilla... All the other powdered ingredients..."

"Mmfmhfm."

"But we're making chocolate chip cookies and I seem to be missing some...chocolate."

Dan swallowed, licking the corner of his mouth. "I'm hungry! You're not baking fast enough!"

"If you help me, I'll let you lick the spoon," Phil giggled as he tugged the bag from his boyfriend's hands. "Also it'll go faster."

"Fuck yeah, I'll bake! What do you want me to do?" He brandished his spoon like a sword.

"Oven's preheating so..." He checked the recipe. "We gotta mix stuff together. I'll stir and you give me the ingredients."

"Ughh, you have the fun job!" he complained, picking up a bag of flour anyway. He handed Phil flour, salt, and reached around for the sugar. As he turned around his belly nearly nudged the mixing bowl off the counter. Phil lunged for it, Dan laughing at his almost-fumble.

"Hey, you better watch that _doughy_ thing," he said as he poked the mound of soft flesh. "You're lucky it's cute on you."

"Sorry! It's hard navigating around this crawl space."

The two laughed it off and went back to work, though not without casualties. By the time they were ready to load the baking sheets, there was a patchwork of various foods all over the floor and counter. Phil had benched Dan after he noticed him trying to see just how much damage his girth could cause, allowing the rest of the baking to go by in peace.

  
"Hey Phil."

"Hey Dan," he greeted the soft chin suddenly resting on his shoulder. He could feel Dan's tummy squished between them.

"Cookies?"

"I'm literally loading the pan right now, you spoon!"

"I still haven't licked that, by the way."

Phil smiled at his whiny tone. "Yeah yeah, let me finish putting these in first." As if on cue he scraped the last of the dough into a ball. Dan snatched the spoon and stuffed it in his waiting maw, sucking it clean of batter.

"Oh my god vif if amaving," he slurred.

"Don't get too caught up in that, Howell, we've still got to clean up."

"Yeah, especially that face of yours."

A cheeky grin split across Phil's face as he swiped his finger in a pile of powder. "Oh no! You've got flour on your nose!" _Boop_.

"Oh, that's what you wanna do, huh?" He took the spoon from his mouth and bopped it on the other man's forehead.

Phil squawked. "I don't want your saliva!" He pinched up some flour and sent it flying into his boyfriend's face.

A war broke out in the kitchen then, handfuls of mess thrown at one another. Phil swept his hand across the countertop, spraying the various white powders everywhere and coating Dan.

"Oh, you just asked for it!" Dan wiped his hand over the inner walls of the bowl, covering his hand in batter. He advanced against the blue-eyed boy and pinned him against the wall, smearing vanilla-flavored goo all over his face.

Suddenly the oven dinged. Both snapped out of battle mode, now gazing into each other's very messy faces. Phil licked the younger boy's thumb, taking some batter into his mouth.

"You look like the Pillsbury dough boy went out in a snowstorm."

"You look... Ugh, I can't come up with anything, you're covered in deliciousness!"

"And trapped by it too," he replied coyly, grabbing at Dan's paunch still pressed against him.

"Phil, as much as I want to flirt, there's cookies waiting for me." He released the captive and made his way across the kitchen.

"Let me help." Phil grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his lips that tasted strongly of cookie dough. "And afterwards...we can share a hot shower."

"Sounds tasty."

 

"...Oh my god that was so cheesy."

"You loved it."


	4. I Eat When I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working late was never something Phil had liked. It meant he had to cut a lot of his time with his boyfriend away to make room. Dan always said it was okay, though. He made the most of his time with Phil and managed to find things to do on his own.
> 
> But Phil never quite believed him. See, Dan had a habit of eating to take his mind off things. He didn't need to tell Phil, of course - it always showed itself one way or another. One particularly late night, he realized he had to fix his predicament.

     Phil gingerly opened the door to his and Dan's flat, closing it behind him as quietly as possible. He crept through the dark entryway, turning the corner to their bedroom and--

  There was a light on in the kitchen.

  Phil paused, staring at the rectangle of brightness.

  A groan punctuated the silence, and that was all the confirmation he needed. The man set down his things and made his way to the kitchen.

  He knocked softly on the door, poking his head in. "Dan? What're you doing up so late?"

  "Hic! Phil! Oh thank Jesus you're okay!" The chocolate-haired boy spun around on his barstool, teetering at the motion. He grabbed the counter for support, and Phil noticed his hand almost whacked a stack of plates.

  "Yeah, I'm fine, I just...had to cover for someone." He stepped closer. Dan's other hand cradled his belly ever-so-subtly. "Are you okay?"

  It seemed like he didn't want to answer. "Hic."

  "Oh, Dan, what happened?" Phil lifted Dan's hand off the bar, stroking the fingers with his own.

  "Ugh, I'm hic! okay, really."

  "You don't have to lie. You know I've seen you in worse states."

  Blue eyes met brown, worry met shame.

  "Yeah, u-until hic! now. About to fall off my chair and I'm not even tipsy."

  "Not off alchohol."

  "Shut up," he said, unable to hide a tiny smile. "It's just... Ugh, Phil, I eat when I'm lonely. Or nervous. Or bored. I didn't hear from you at all, and I-I panicked. I had to do something to get my mind off it. B-But, don't worry, this is nothing new. I've gone...way farther before."

  Phil cupped Dan's cheek with one hand, brushing some crumbs away with his thumb. With the other, he stroked Dan's distended tummy, gently prodding it. There was so little give, and by the way Dan winced in some spots, he knew he was getting pretty close to his limit.

  "God, I hic! I'm so sorry you had to come home to this."

  "Don't be! I should've said something, at least a text."

  "...Yeah, you kinda should have."

  "I know, I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry this keeps getting between us. And I know that doesn't cut it, either. I'll fight for better hours, okay? I promise." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his lover's lips. Then he bent down and did the same to his belly. "What do you say we head to bed?"

  "W-Wait, hic! I didn't get to finish the...the thing. The food."

  "Bear, you're in pain. You're wincing. You're having trouble breathing."

  "Phil, I-I can't waste it. Besides, you, uh hic! aren't gonna want to eat that. For reasons."

  He just shook his head. _Don't even want to know_. "Are you really sure that's a good idea? That's- Woah."

  On top of the stack of emptied dishes, there was a tin with a good quarter of a cheesecake sitting inside. The fork had a chunk on it, but was discarded, presumably from when Phil had walked in. It really couldn't be good for him, but could he really say no when he was the reason Dan was in this state?

  He sighed. "If you let me take you to bed, I'll let you finish it there."

  "Hicurp! Thank you."

  Arm draped over Phil's shoulder, the younger boy lifted himself on the chair with some effort. He grabbed the pie tin and let his boyfriend lead him down the hall. He set himself down on the edge of the bed, lifting his arms so Phil could remove his shirt. Fingertips ghosted over the swollen surface, and a (formerly) baggy t-shirt fell over his head, just managing to cover the curvature.

  "Alright, bear, open up."

 "Wait, what?"

  "Come on, this is the least I can do. I'm the one that put you in this position anyway." That was barely scraping the surface of how bad Phil felt. How long had this been going on? Had he fallen asleep without someone to help him? How much had he put on, anyway? A million questions ran through his head, but all he could focus on was completing Dan's present request.

  "You don't..." Dan fiddled with the hem of his shirt, now above his navel. "You don't have to keep doing this. If it hic! makes you uncomfortable."

  "Seeing you happy," he brought a hefty forkful eye-level, "makes me happy. Besides, I admit this is kinda, y'know. I-It suits you."

*****  
     This _suited_ him? Phil must have been blind. He looked like a pregnant cow. Really, though, he did kind of like to eat...a lot. It just made him feel, well, safer.

  Phil scooped up another forkful of thick cake (pie?), Dan allowing him to slide it in. As he closed his lips, his eyes fluttered shut, a breathy sigh escaping him. The pattern continued, metal prongs meeting soft lips. Dan could feel the pressure build with every bite, but he was so close to finishing. When the last of the creamy substance went down his throat, he let out a breath of relief - which was then followed by a disappointed whine.

  "What?"

  "I was," he broke up the sentence between strained chuckles, " hic! I was expecting another bite. Silly, huh?"

  "I wouldn't say so." Phil met his eye and, shit, there were those colorful orbs. The ones that had always sent shivers down his spine - they were now focused on his tummy. It sat on Dan's thighs, his shirt rolled up underneath his chest during the feeding. Dan noticed that he'd been rubbing its side, and quickly took it off. Phil noticed where it had been anyway.

  He took Dan's hand in his own and placed them both on the foremost part of his tummy. "Takes a lot to feed this, I would assume." He began to grace the surface of it, his fingers gentle and hitting all the right spots. The pressure inside was already alleviating, Dan showcasing it by letting out a few satisfied burps.

  "How are you so - _oh_  that spot right there - so full of magic?"

  "It only works on those that need it, and you, Howell, are a prime specimen of need."

  "Shut up and move to the left a little." He smiled up at his boyfriend. This was definitely a night they'd remember. "So, you really think I still hic! look good?"

  "Of course. I'd love you whether you looked like a noodle or a squid or a tree or anything in between."

  "You're so weird."

  "I know. You love it."

  "I do. And I'm lucky you love me." They'd made their way onto the bed now, Phil curled around Dan and still massaging his gut.

  "I'll have to start picking up more treats on the way home, won't I?"

  "Mmh... That would be a good start, yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A couple quick things - one being, I'm so glad people like this! It mostly exists because there seemed to a drought of chubby phan fics. Keep in mind, though, that it's also practice for better belly stuff.
> 
> I'm trying to write longer stuff, as you can see. Hopefully I'll have proper one shots by the time this finishes up - which, if we're lucky, won't be for a long while.
> 
> Comments keep me alive  
> I and the story die without them


	5. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil buys a two-kilogram bag of Halloween candy.
> 
> The problem is, there's no trick-or-treaters in their neighborhood.
> 
> Dan doesn't really see the problem.
> 
> (ft. a waaaay too small pikachu costume)

"Phil, please tell me you're kidding."

"What? What'd I do?"

Dan held up a bag of candy that easily took both hands to do efficiently. "Did you really buy this?"

"Well, yeah, it's Halloween tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but there really aren't any kids in this neighborhood because the writer needed a way to write this chapter. Why did you think there weren't any decorations on the houses?"

"There's that one house that-"

"That was for a party. Which we were invited to. Which were taken down the day after."

Phil looked from the bag, to Dan, and back at the bag. "Oh."

"'Oh?' Yeah, 'oh.' Now you've gotta return this before we inevitably lose the receipt."

"It's funny you would say that..."

"Philip."

"Daniel..." He gave a sheepish smile. "I kind of already did. As well as the one for the costumes I bought."

"God, you bought costumes too?"

"Yeah! I thought it'd be cute. You didn't see them?" He gestured to the table. There was a bag, and poking out of it were, respectively, the unmistakable shapes of a Pikachu tail and an Ash Ketchum hat.

"Hghhhhh." Dan dropped the bag with a loud clunk.

"Oh come on, we can't let it go to waste."

"You can't be serious."

"Come on." He stuck the hat on and then held up the tail.

"Philll...."

"Come onnnnn!"

Dan flicked the yellow piece of cloth, willing himself not to look up. Don't look up. Don't look up at those adorable puppy eyes.

"Goddamnit."

***************

"I am not always walking out there in this."

"It can't be that bad!"

"With us - or should I say you - everything can be 'that bad.'"

"At least come out here so I can see you."

There was a beat of silence. Phil shifted on the sofa, digging his elbows into a pillow. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the doorknob turned. Dan stepped out of the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest, looking miserable.

"Don't you dare."

Phil scoffed. He snickered. He giggled, and it soon turned into a fit of laughter. Dan stayed grumpily silent until he calmed down. Phil gazed at his boyfriend with a fond smile, still chuckling a little.

"Shut up," Dan groaned. "This is a horrible costume. Why didn't you get a bigger size?"

"I didn't think you needed one, bear."

A pause. He was at a loss for words, and Phil took that as silent agreement. "If it helps at all, I still think you look adorable."

And he really, really did. He'd gotten a Pikachu onesie for Dan, but it was painfully small on him. Dan had put on some weight, sure, but he'd just sized up a couple outfits and dismissed it. The onesie left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Every roll, the curve of his beginning paunch, the outline of hist chest. His thickened legs and arms visibly strained the seams, and his ass wasn't helping the situation either.

"Yeah, yeah. Easy for you to say. You look like Ash: Supermodel Edition."

Phil waved away the thought. "Who cares? If there's no kids coming to the door, we won't be seen. Now come on, I rented Friday the 13th. If you don't watch it with me you can sleep in 'your' room."

"Oh God! Not that threat!" He threw his hands up (although not as far as he'd have liked - he felt the sleeve catch and didn't want to risk anything).

Phil made some popcorn for them to share and they settled down in front of the television. He was perfectly comfy in his simple Ash getup, but Dan, who hadn't changed upon Phil's request, couldn't stop shifting in place.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Y-Yeah," he grunted. "Yeah this is fine. I'll live."

His gaze lingered on Dan's form. Were those slivery gaps between the buttons there before?

***************

It was only about twenty minutes into the movie when Phil reached into the bowl of popcorn (which was pretty sizable) and found it empty. Not even the kernels were left.

He glanced over at Dan again and found him licking a bit of salt from the corner of his mouth. He found his eyes falling down to the buttons on the outfit.

No, they were fine.

***************

"Psst, Phil."

"Yeah?"

"Did you get rid of the candy?"

"Yeah, it's right here next to me. I never had time to run it back to the store."

"Oh good." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Can we share it?"

How on earth was he still hungry? Phil had only had a few handfuls of popcorn himself, and he wasn't that hungry.

But...he couldn't help but realize how curious he was.

"Yeah, of course."

After the plastic crinkled, announcing its being opened, Phil didn't last very long watching the movie. His focus had fully shifted to the rhythmic way Dan would reach in, pull out a handful, unwrap the treat, pop it in his mouth, and repeat the cycle.

He was like a machine. Phil doubted he was even really tasting the candy - he'd chew and swallow, chew and swallow. His movements were so quick and precise, the way he worked the wrappers almost practiced.

When had Phil gotten so into watching his boyfriend eat?

***************

The movie was only about fifty minutes through, but Dan had plowed through half the two-kilo bag.

There were definitely gaps between between the buttons now.

Dan had stopped shifting in favor of lying down on the couch, his head propped up on the armrest. Phil could hear his shallow breathing now, but he soldiered on, keeping up the mechanical pattern.

His stomach gurgled, and his breath hitched just noticeably. His expression gave away just how uncomfortable he was, but after he let out a breathy burp (followed by a sigh), he relaxed again.

***************

As the movie finished, Dan finished off the last handful of sweets.

"H-ugh," he grunted, "that was eventful. One of us should go check and make sure your screaming didn't break any the windows."

"If anyone's getting off the couch, it's definitely me."

Crap.

"Oh?" Dan turned his head, but didn't sit up. (Phil could only imagine why.) "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, n-nothing, I-"

"Phil Lester, you absolute failure, don't try to cover your tracks now."

"Oh God."

"You really thought I wouldn't notice you actually staring at me?"

"Dan, I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Let me finish, will you?" He was laughing. Phil was mortified, he didn't even know why he'd been staring, and Dan was laughing. "I was wondering when you'd pick up on this. And if you're into it..."

"I-- What?"

He began to laugh, but stopped midway and put a hand to his abdomen. "I...may have eaten too much."

Phil didn't say a word, opting to hover a hand over Dan's middle. He nodded, and just like that silent permission was given.

"Is that tight?"

"Hm. The seams are literally digging into my fat and my stomach is pushing these buttons to their limit. No, it's rather roomy."

"Getting impatient, are we?"

"Yes, Phil, holy shit. This thing hurts, okay?"

"Well, first...we'd better unbutton this." He delicately reached for the middle circle of plastic, wiggling it out of the straining fabric. It almost popped off at the touch. Dexterous fingers moved up the outfit and back down, and finally Dan's tummy was free.

Fingertips ghosted over the surface, exploring it. He pressed down at the roundest part, and couldn't find any give.

"How full are you?"

"In intense shock that the costume didn't pop open. Or that my stomach is holding together so well." A hiccup squeaked out of his lips. "Very full."

Phil hummed thoughtfully, drawing circles over the bloated belly. "Full suits you, I think."

"Yeah?"

Bathed in the glow of the movie menu, gut rising above him, eyes half-lidded with sleep, Dan looked...content. Adorable. And very, very soft.

"Yeah."

"...Phil, I think I'd better sleep here tonight."

"May I join you?"

"Hell yeah, if you keep at that."

The older man reached for the remote and clicked off the television, then pulled a blanket over Dan.

"Happy Halloween, bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, bangin' this out in a day! For me it's in time for Halloween, but if not... Well let's pretend it is.
> 
> As always...
> 
> Comments keep me alive!  
> Without them, I and the story die!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sequel to Trick or Treat)  
> Dan wakes up and immediately knows something is wrong. Rather, something in the candy was wrong.  
> Phil's starting to realize just how conveniently everything is falling into place.

     Okay.

 

     Something was definitely not right.

  Dan had woken up seconds ago, but there was something just... _off_. Firstly, Phil wasn't next to him. Or in the general vicinity at all. Secondly, the couch felt incredibly more uncomfortable than it had when he and Phil, both very long lads, had fallen asleep on it.

 

  The haze of sleep began to wear off more quickly now. He shifted a little on the cushions--

 

  There. He was cold in spots.

 

  A blanket still draped over him, that much was clear. But as he focused on his body, he felt less warmth in very specific spots. Patches along his outer arms and legs, and especially his...

 

     ...tummy. Oh god, he'd forgotten just how much junk he'd consumed hours ago.

 

  He didn't feel full; in fact he could stand to eat a little something. His whole body, however, felt...sluggish. Really sluggish.

 

  Tiredness still clouded his mind, but Dan forced himself to focus on sitting up.

 

   _One, two, and-_ ~~~~

  Hm. That was not correct. There was a prominent drafty feeling across his limbs now - not quite cold, but as he looked down, he saw the blanket barely covering him.

 

  "Fuck." He called out for his boyfriend, subconsciously tugging at the hem of his sleeve. "Where did you get that candy?"

 

  He could hear the reply from somewhere down the hall. "Uh...I'm not sure?"

 

  "You're not sure? Okay, well." Dammit, Phil'd lost the receipt. "W-Where's the bag?"

 

  "Gone."

 

  "Gone?!"

 

  "Yeah, it's really weird." Phil emerged from the hallway now, clad in a fluffy robe, hair mussed from sleep. He mustn't have been awake that long either. "I just woke up and it was gone. Not in the bin or anything."

 

  Dan blinked incredulously. "And that doesn't phase you? At all?"

 

  "'Yeah, it's really weird.' But what are we gonna do? And besides, it's not like it's a problem."

 

  He set his mouth in a line, feeling his heart pump a little harder. "Are you sure about that?"

 

     Dan shrugged away the blanket, watching as Phil's jaw dropped. The seams all along the arms of his costume had completely ripped, allowing fat to ooze through the gaps. Excess flab from his torso surged out of the opened buttons. His face was filled out even more than the previous night. The tummy currently squeezing out of the onesie had retained all of the roundness from last night; the only difference was that it seemed to have swelled outward.

 

  Looking down at himself, all he could think was big. Big and... _soft_.

 

  He had to have gained fifty pounds overnight, but hadn't the slightest clue how or why. This was weird, weirder than normal. And the cause was completely unknown.

 

  Suddenly Dan noticed just how big he was in comparison to Phil, who looked like an absolute twig.

 

  Phil's eyes were wide as saucers, his cheels just noticeably pink. "I... I didn't notice, actually."

 

  "Tch, for once," Dan scoffed. He heaved himself off the sofa, feeling the crisp air of the flat practically attack his body where it had once been safe and warm. "Look, I'm gonna go change."

 

  "Um, a-alright. I'll make some breakfast?"

 

  "Go ahead. I doubt I'll need it though."

 

***************

 

     "Holy shit."

 

  Everything about the reflection in the mirror said _round_. Everything was convex, and not one part of his body had been spared from the sudden gain.

 

  The contents of his wardrobe were strewn all over the floor, discarded for one particular reason. His so-called potato sack jumper, probably the baggiest item of clothing he owned, could barely hold him. He sighed, keeping it on anyway. The slevees fit the same way the Pikachu outfit had. The swell of his gut escaped the hold of the top, though. It clung just above his belly button, but no matter how hard he tugged it wouldn't stay down any lower.

 

  Next: bottoms. He looked around the floor, but didn't even consider most of the options. Finally a pair of old pajama pants caught his eye. He squeezed into them, clenching his eyes shut and refusing to look at how much overhang there was. He heard something pop in the waistband, but after sucking in as much as he could, they went up.

  Covering the mirror from view, he made his way out to the kitchen.

 

*************

 

     "How long was I gone?"

 

  "Oh, maybe...thirty minutes?"

 

  _Alright, just gonna dismiss that._ "And in thirty minutes, you made all of...?"

 

  "Well, yeah. I feel bad this happened and I know you've gotta be hungry. But, I wasn't sure how much you'd need, so..."

 

  "So logically, you made an entire buffet?"

 

  Plates and plates of food were lined up on the counter. Everything from chocolate chip pancakes to sausage links sat in view. And the smell - oh God, Dan didn't know if he could stand it.

 

  "I-I don't know if I should be eating this much, if anything."

 

  "Come on, everyone has to eat. And I really don't mind, you know." Phil smiled warmly, pushing a steaming cup of hot chocolate across the counter; the finishing touch.

 

  And of course Dan's stomach would choose that moment to growl. Phil raised his eyebrows and held up a plate.

 

     Dan grabbed a little of everything, telling himself it was just to satisfy Phil. The first bite wiped that thought right off the board.

 

  The eggs were beautifully scrambled, bacon cooked to perfection, hash browns seasoned with care. Everything tasted heavenly on his tongue, but as he caught Phil staring at him, toast in mouth, he slowed his pace.

 

     Phil couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew Dan had noticed him, but it just suited him so well. (Really, anything would look good on him, but wow was this the best possible thing to happen.)

 

  "This is really good," the brunette murmured, putting a last bite of pancake into his mouth.

 

  "You mean, 'this is amazing, Phil?'"

 

  "You absolute spatula." He gripped the cup tightly now, letting the steam wash over his face. The heat may have burned his tongue, by at least he had something to hide his shame in.

 

  He watched Dan lift the drink to his lips, how his body tensed all over, shrinking into his chair as if to hide. "That's a new one."

 

  "Really? That's the new thing you're focusing on?"

 

  He couldn't take this anymore. "You look fantastic. At least I think so."

 

  "Yeah, of course you do."

 

  "What's wrong? You were..." He paused, moving just a little closer. "...so comfortable last night."

 

  "Last night was-" The younger man took in a mouthful of hot liquid, letting it burn down his throat. "Last night, I had control over that. It was just a binge, didn't mean I was gonna balloon overnight. So I just ate. And, well, I don't know if I like all of this happening so suddenly."

 

He sighed, looking up at Phil from his tight ball of embarrassment on the chair. "God, I knew something wasn't right. I didn't get a sugar high or anything. Oh, fuck, how am I gonna film?"

 

  "Bear. Listen to me." Phil took Dan's hand in his - he couldn't help but notice the difference between their hands now. It was..nice. He felt safe in Dan's grasp. "You look just as attractive as you did when I first met you. You can lose it if you want, don't get me wrong. Just know that you wear it really well. Don't worry about our channels, okay? Everything will work out."

 

  He let himself fill out the chair now, glancing at the rest of the food. "Yeah," he said softly.

 

  "Now come on, I know you've gotta be hungry still. I'll stop watching if you want."

 

  "I mean... If you wanna watch..."

 

  The pair chuckled as Phil tugged over a plate of waffles. "Oh, Dan? It helps if you roll down the waistband."

 

  "Oh thank God, I was wondering if that was okay or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEck this chapter is another short one. Sorry about that - life has been super hectic, but I'm determined to push out as much content as I can!  
> HUGE thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments. Y'all are the ones who keep me writing!  
> By the by, prompts are 100% loved, cherished, and accepted! I would love to write whatever you think should be added to this collection. (And hey...if anyone wants me to give chubby!Phil some love...hmu!)


	7. Not in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's recently discovered Phil's adoration for the chub Dan's been putting on. He takes Phil out to dinner, and decides to try and see just how well he can throw his weight around.  
> We’ve got it all folks; blushing, flustered Phil, Dan the tease, overeating, fluff, button popping..! It’s a fun ride!

      Dark grey buttonup?

 

  Check.

 

     Black slacks, freshly pressed, belt snug as it would go?

 

  Check.

 

     Matching suit jacket, sleeves rolled up in a practiced, yet casual way?

 

  Check and check.

 

     Dan gave himself a look over in the mirror. Tonight was going to be perfect - well, perfectly entertaining - and his outfit was the cherry on top.

 

     Phil had never been the type to have to conceal his emotions. He was such an open guy; he discussed things freely and there was rarely, if ever, a time when he had to keep a secret. Of course, keeping this in mind, it made sense when suddenly he was tripping over his words whenever he and Dan ate together.

 

     The final pieces of the puzzle had clicked into place on a Friday movie night. They’d finished a meal and began to share some popcorn, nothing spectacular. The difference was, Dan decided to test his theory one final time.

 

   _“Geez, Phil,” he’d said, brushing his fingers against the other man’s, “if you feed me any more at dinner you’ll have to start giving me nightly belly rubs. Ugh, I think I really went overboard with this popcorn on top of everything else.” He shifted on the sofa, splaying his hands over his tummy. The words hadn’t quite been an exaggeration, and from the looks of it, they were most definitely not a lie._

 

_Phil had turned lobster red, jerking his hand away from the popcorn. “W-What?”_

_He laughed it off, saying he had it covered. But he’d smiled to himself in the darkness, noticing Phil’s eyes follow Dan’s hands._

 

_And a few moments later, Dan had asked if he wanted to try a new restaurant that had opened a little while away. Phil, stuttering, managed to spit out a yes._

 

     Yeah. Tonight was going to be fun, Dan thought to himself. He adjusted the cuffs once more before heading out to the lounge.

 

**************

 

     As soon as they got to the restaurant, the host moved them to a secluded table in the corner as requested. A waiter brought over a basket of bread and their drinks. Then they were left with another few minutes before she came back to collect their orders.

 

  “Got your eye on anything?” Dan asked, pulling apart a roll.

 

  “Ah, no, nothing in particular. Besides, it’s all kinda pricy.”

 

  “Don’t worry about that, we’ve more than earnt it! Come on, treat yourself.”

 

  “Hmm, I suppose you’re right. And we can always take stuff home. Less cooking for us to do later, yeah?”

 

  “Oh, I’m not worried about portion. I’ve got your leftovers covered.” He subtly placed a hand on the side of his soft middle, Phil tracking the motion like a hound dog.

 

  Dan noticed the blue eyes widen for a moment, his lips parting - but they sealed shut a second after, trapping the words. “Alright, alright,” he waved down a server instead, “In that case, I’ll get the pot pie.”

 

  “Sounds good. I’ll try my hand - well, mouth - at the, uh, bigfoot chicken fried steak.”

 

      Casual chatter filled their corner as they waited, Dan going through roll after roll. Phil had a couple, but when the waiter asked if their basket needed a refill, he knew it was Dan’s doing. (He made it through another basket and was about to ask for another, but their actual dinner arrived before he got the chance.)

 

  Dan couldn’t help but adjust his position. The rolls weren’t filling, per se, but the suit had already been snug to begin with. Nevertheless, he dug into his steak, letting out an involuntary purr of delight as it hit his tongue.

 

  “Oh my God, Phil, you need to try this,” he slurred between bites.

 

  “No thanks. I’m good with mine.”

 

  Dan shrugged it off, continuing to inhale his food. He’d planned on savoring it and gauging Phil’s reaction, but this really was some of the best steak he’d ever tried....not to mention the mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables on the side.

 

  Meanwhile, Phil cut small, simple bites of his pie, nodding at the taste. Had Dan not been focused on his meal, he would have seen Phil’s wide eyes and how he purposely avoided looking across the table.

 

  The only sounds were utensils against plate, food being cut into, and the occasional soft moan from Dan. Soon, he’d wiped his plate clean.

 

  “That...was fantastic.”

 

  “Glad you liked it.” Phil didn’t look up.

 

  He looked across Phil’s plate, which only had about a quarter missing. A grin couldn’t help but creep its way onto his lips. “You full?”

 

  “O-Oh, yeah, I think I’m gonna ask for a takeout box.”

 

  “I told you,” Dan said, reaching for the dish, “I’ll take care of the leftovers.” He cut into the bready food without hesitation, his eyelids fluttering at the taste. Phil didn’t say a word, leaving Dan to comment on how good it was, how disappointed he was that Phil couldn’t finish it. He didn’t miss the way Phil’s jaw not-so-subtly went slack at Dan’s appetite.

 

  He wouldn’t say it aloud yet, but his experiment was going off without a hitch. The only other confirmation he could possibly get was Phil to outright say, ‘I’m into this.’ Aside from that, he could feel the suit beginning to get tighter around him. For the night to finish as planned, it had to hold out until dessert - but with the way he was inhaling food, he had his doubts.

 

  Shaking off that thought, he called for another refill of his drink. Then he went back to the diminishing pie.

 

     Phil was torn. Absolutely, insanely, ready-to-excuse-himself torn. On the one hand, Dan had always loved food. He usually made happy little noises when he ate, and lately he’d been losing self control in the kitchen. It made sense when he started to get...softer. He kept telling himself to keep quiet, this was just Dan doing Dan things. But on the other hand, he had to know what he was doing to Phil. The way he’d adjust his position on the sofa after a large meal. How he always caught Phil’s eye right when he was staring. How his hand, even now, somehow managed to wander to his bloated middle. Phil was going to lose his mind if he didn’t do something. He took in a breath, opened his mouth-

 

  “ _Urp_! Uhf...” A quiet sigh followed the groan as he pushed the plate away. Not a scrap of food remained on it, and it looked like Dan was paying for it. His own huge steak in the beginning, followed by the heavy pot pie, plus all the large drink refills throughout both - his suit was clearly straining against a quietly rumbling tummy. Dan rested his hands across his abdomen and laid his head back on the booth.

 

  Phil could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment. Oh God. He could feel his face burning; there was just no hiding it. But Dan’s eyes seemed closed, unaware of Phil’s impression of a fire truck. He began to reach for his wallet when he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

 

  “Paying already?”

 

  “Oh - uh... A-Are you done?”

 

  “Without dessert?” He scoffed. “Come on. I hear the lava cake is better than anything else on the menu.”

 

  Dan couldn’t help but smile, knowing exactly what he had just done. Phil, of course, seemed to be in sheer awe. But he called someone over anyway and placed the order.

 

  “Regular or large?” The waitress asked.

 

  “Let’s go,” he looked over at Phil, “large.”

 

  “Are you sure?” She quickly added, “I have to ask; we’ve had people say they should be warned just how big it is.”

 

  “Trust me. We’ll be fine.”

 

     True to the warning, the portion was so big even Dan did a double-take. A velvety-looking brownie filled a bowl the size of both Dan’s and Phil’s hands combined. A generous scoop of ice cream perched on top, chocolate sauce drizzled over the top, the whole thing dusted with powdered sugar. As he cut into it, warm ganache started to ooze out.

 

  But he started eating with the same confidence and determination he’d had in choosing to order it.

 

  “Oh. Oh sweet Jesus I-“ He quickly filled his cheeks with more of the confection, eyelids fluttering shut. “This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten. In my entire life.”

 

  “You say that about everything,” Phil said, perhaps a little more breathily than he intended.

 

  “Yeah, but-“ he said between bites, “this. If there is a heaven, I’ve found it in this cake. If you don’t get any now you never will.”

 

  “I’m fine.” Phil felt so small, sounded so small. He couldn’t force himself to speak any louder, not with the way Dan was eating. He looked so completely content, even though he had to feel suffocated in the suit that was screaming for relief. He could see the seams straining against his gut, wide gaps between the buttons. But Dan either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He kept at the pastry, humming with pleasure the whole time.

 

  And then, he dropped his fork. There had to be no less than three bites left, but he leaned back in his seat, cradling his tummy.

 

  “I don’t-  _Hic!_ I don’t know if I can finish that on my own.” He let out a low whine (or maybe it was the jacket screaming for relief?). “Can you... Can you help? I can’t, ugh, I can’t let such a masterpiece go to waste.”

 

  Sweat began to prickle on Phil’s palms. “Are, uh, are you sure?”

 

  “Yes! P-Please, I want to finish. I have to finish it.”

 

  What the hell?! How could Phil respond to that? He blinked, unable to believe what was happening, but scooped up another bite of cake and held it out to his boyfriend. Dan took it and swallowed thickly, motioning for the next one. He gulped down that bite, and finally the last bit of cake was at his lips. It slid over his tongue, down his throat, and finally joined the rest of the food in his gut. Dan let out a sigh of relief at the meal’s end, only to be interrupted by a sudden _pop_!

 

  The bottom button flew off his jacket, nearly hitting Phil in the face. Neither said a word as a series of pops climbed the suit, buttons succumbing to the immense pressure behind them. The final one flew forward, smacking the booth behind Phil. Dan’s potbelly surged forward, rolling onto his lap, and met up with the table’s edge.

 

  “Huff... _Hic_... I may have o-overdone that one.”

 

***************

 

     Phil helped the younger, heavier boy to the cab. The ride was next to silent, if it weren’t for Dan’s shallow breaths. His hands were held protectively over his exposed middle, as if trying to block the world from seeing his ruined shirt.

 

     As soon as the duo walked into their flat, Dan deposited himself on the couch with a loud groan. Phil couldn’t speak. He stood in the doorway, stiff as a board, and stuttered out some gibberish.

 

  “You- I can’t believe- And there was a--What _was_ that?” he burst out.

 

  Dan blinked incredulously. “What?”

 

  “Don’t. Don’t do that. You know exactly what you did.”

 

  “Phil, I- All of this is for you.” He stopped, managing a few shallow breaths. “Shit. I was wrong, wasn’t I? You’re not into this or anything! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I just-“

 

  “No no no, wait. All of that - the moans, those side glances, you eating everything - that was because you think I’m into it?”

 

  “Yeah, I-I’m sorry, I’ll...”

 

  “Oh Dan.” His voice softened. “If I had to say...y-yeah, I guess I’m into this. But that doesn’t excuse what you did! You’re in pain, Bear, you can barely breathe. I don’t want you getting hurt because you’re, er, experimenting.”

 

  “Heh. I was right.”

 

  “Bear.”

 

  “Okay, I may have gone over what I intended to eat. But I kinda like this feeling. I feel...safe. Warm. Content. The only thing that’d make it any more perfect is, well, if it was your cooking.”

 

  “Y-You really like being stuffed to burst?”

 

  “I...guess, yeah, I do,” he managed to say. Thinking about it, he could feel just how heavy his tummy was. It weighed like a bag of stones in his lap, pressed against him as he reclined. Another bite more and he would’ve been sick. “You know what’d finish this night the best possible way? You could help me with something, real quick.”

 

  “With...” Phil’s mouth was dry now, the tables turned on him again, his mind running a thousand different directions and possibilities and outcomes. “...what?”

 

  “Well, f-first- I kinda can’t reach my pants. It’d be great if you could unbutton those. Miracle they haven’t popped yet.”

 

  Phil knelt at the sofa, unsure how to go about his task.

 

  “You can...lift it up, you know. Not gonna bite you or anything.”

 

  Cheeks rapidly deepening in color, the blue-eyed boy put a hand on Dan’s soft underbelly, lifting it out of the way. After some fiddling, the waistband went slack, Phil all but jumping away. “Do you, uh, want. Um. I mean, d-do you need? I, er.”

 

  “Alright, you gotta- Here.” He took Phil’s hand in his, placing it at the roundest part of his belly. Phil tentatively began running circles over the surface, Dan arching up into the soothing touch.

 

  “ _Hiccup!_ Ugh, it’s like there’s a stormy sea in there.” The jumpy hiccup rocked his belly, almost nauseatingly. It released little pockets of air, sending soft burps up his throat. “That feels spectacular, though.”

  “R-Really? I’ve never... I don’t know how to go about this.”

 

  Dan felt a little heat rise to his cheeks. God, could Phil be any more adorably apprehensive? “You’re doing amazing. There’s so much surface to cover. Go ahead, it’s all here for you.”

 

  He was not exaggerating in any way. Even with both hands resting on the taut skin, he couldn’t cover the whole area. Hands roamed over the surface, Dan giving trademark moans at the sensation.

 

  “You...really ate a lot, huh?”

 

  “Eheh, yeah, c-coulda been planned a little better.”

 

 “...You really like that feeling?”

 

  “I do, quite a lot. And if a night of over-overeating ends with something like this?” He placed a hand over Phil’s. “I could more than stand it. Maybe we can make it a partner activity, even,” he said, tone low, more than a little suggestive.

 

  “I...” He cradled Dan’s tight, burbling tummy, causing him to elicit a soft mewl of content. “I think I’d like that very much. Just not in public next time, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo nelly, I had fun writing this one! I’m testing the waters of stuffing, tying to get a feel on the character’s minds. I hope you enjoyed reading as much I did testing this out! (By the by, keep an eye out for next chapter - I’m changing things up, and am very excited to share!)  
>  _Al_ so, I’ve been looking for a beta! If you think you might want to help a sinner out, you can comment here or, more conveniently, contact me through my blog (skipperafterdark.tumblr.com)  
> Speaking of, whether you have a tumblr or not, I do occasionally talk about Extra Fluffy Phan over there. Maybe I’ll start posting sneak peeks, votes, etc.  
> See you next chapter!


	8. Chocolate Philled Valentine’s Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!phil debuts in this ficlet :D Wasn’t the way I saw it happening, but at least he’s here now. This story was inspired by this post(https://skipperafterdark.tumblr.com/post/170887610889/morefatbelly-chubbylucas) upon seeing which I wanted to write one of our boys trying to eat it all. So..I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, it’s been a while since I’ve posted new work, hasn’t it? I’m really sorry about that - life happens, unfortunately, and my brain doesn’t seem to like anything I come up with. (Makes for a lovely pair when all you want to do is create.) But ! all that aside, here is a late Valentine’s gift for all of you!
> 
> It’s not my best work, but it was a nice way to start getting back into my nonexistent groove. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And one last thing before I you hit that read more - enormous thanks to my beta, @raspberrymadeline, who’s been working with me since late last year. She’s been so patient and so helpful and I think my work is really going to get better with her advice. She also does fantastic writing of her own, which you should 100% give a read (or ten)! Thanks so so much Madeline!
> 
> So, without further ado, I give you our story - title courtesy of an adorable anon C:

     Something smelled fantastic.

     Absolutely heavenly, actually.

  
     Good enough to bring Phil to swing his legs over the side of his bed, drawing him to stand and follow his nose down the hall.

  
  When he reached the kitchen, he found Dan doing something at the counter.

  “Hey, bear,” Phil said, announcing his presence.

  “There you are.” Dan’s smile was detectable in his voice. “I thought the smell of this thing might drag you out here.”

  “It did, luckily for you.” Phil sauntered up behind him, hugging him from behind.

  Dan twisted around to face him and kissed his nose. “Hey now, you’re the one about to get treated here.”

  “Bear, if you-”

  “Nooo, come on. I know we said we weren’t gonna do anything for Valentine’s, but… I saw this recipe and really wanted to make it.”

  “Care to elaborate?” His hands dropped to his hips and stepped back.

  Dan pulled the mystery creation towards him, but didn’t lift it off the countertop. “It didn’t really have a name. Was just kinda floating around tumblr. But I call it death by chocolate, in the most literal sense of the term.” He didn’t waste another second, flipping the thing onto a nearby plate - and there it sat, the most drool-inducing thing Phil had ever laid eyes on. It looked almost like a chocolate cake, but didn’t have a bready texture. It looked solid.

  “What is that?”

  “Oh, you know… Nutella, peanut butter, Snickers, Lindt bars, fudge, Caramilk bars, Hershey’s bars, caramel - all melted together-”

  “Stop. Oh my God.” He licked his lips, eyes glued to the masterpiece. “You- you’re kidding.”

  “I’m not! But,” he said, stopping Phil’s hand in its path to the food, “you have to eat it all.”

  “Of course I’ll eat it all. Have you met me?”

  “I mean today, in one sitting.”

  That broke his focus. Phil met Dan’s eyes, glanced down, and back up again. “I don’t know…”

  “Aw Phil, look at you. I know you can.” He stepped closer to his lover, hands grazing over Phil’s body. “Look at this little beginner belly. Don’t you want to see it swell? Get so stuffed and round that you can’t walk on your own? That you have to take off your shirt to breathe comfortably? I know you can do it.”  
Phil squirmed, feeling the layer of chub he’d accumulated squish under Dan’s touch, rapidly becoming hot under the collar.

  “For Valentine’s…” Dan purred as he squeezed Phil’s thigh. “For me?”

  “God, you know how to push my buttons,” Phil said, almost breathlessly.

  Dan eagerly brought over a chair, and Phil situated himself on it. The mammoth hunk of chocolate was dragged over toward him, along with a fork. And Phil dug in. The first bite melted on his tongue, thick and rich and more indulgent than anything he’d ever eaten. He let out a quiet moan at the flavor, fork already lodging another piece free.

  “That good, huh?” He swallowed and took another bite before replying.

  “Mmh, better than that. You have actually outdone yourself.” Another forkful passed between his lips.

  “You’re really gonna try and finish it all?”

  “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Phil said, licking a bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

  “Of course,” he said firmly, but Phil didn’t miss the way his voice caught at the action. “Just didn’t think you’d be so ready to take the whole thing on.” 

  “Oh come on, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

********************

     As it turned out, twenty thousand calories’ worth of solid chocolate was not easy to consume all at once. Phil powered on, taking in chunk after chunk of the dessert. Even as he made progress in strides, even as Dan hummed encouragement and provided soft touches along the way, he could feel the task getting progressively more difficult.  
He was so close to finishing. God, he was so close. But his stomach was so packed. It was absolutely enormous - it felt like it was filled with molasses, resting so full and round. He couldn’t believe its dome-like shape was attached to him.

  “You’ve been doing so well. Fuck, Phil, you’ve been doing so well.” Dan spread his fingers over the surface of Phil’s belly, feeling it expand and contract with his shallow breaths. “You’re so big. You’re gorgeous.”

  “I-I don’t think I can do it, Dan. I want to, but it’s- I’m so stuffed,” he groaned. “I can’t do it myself.”

  “If I help you with these last few bites, I’ll help you back to the room. Show you something else I’ve been saving for today,” he purred.

  Phil’s eyes widened at the idea, licking away chocolate that had managed to escape his lips. He could do this. It would be so worth it, to feel so enormous and to be rewarded with- “C-Come on. Get it over with.”

  Dan raised the fork, one heaping bite of decadence on it. Phil took it, and swallowed with a wince. Dan planted a kiss at the apex of his tummy, murmuring words of praise as he readied the next scoop. As Phil worked through it, Dan teased his fingers along the sides of his stomach, finishing with another kiss, lower this time. “You’re doing fantastic. Two more left and you’re done.”

  Phil coaxed the dessert down his throat, sighing in pleasure as Dan’s trail of kisses got closer to the waistband of his pants. Finally, mercifully, the last of the calorie-filled monstrosity made its way into his belly. A quiet gurgle emanated from the stretched organ, a hot pleasure amongst the sharp pain.

  Dan’s lips met Phil’s, full of impatience and lacking some etiquette. “Fucking fuck, you’re amazing. I can’t believe you did that. You- you- oh my God, Phil, you’re stunning.”

  His lover managed a weak moan, hand reaching for Dan’s. “P-Problem, bear. I don’t… I don’t think I could move if we both tried.” His stomach rumbled as if to prove it.

  “Shit, I don’t even care at this point. I’ll be back, yeah? Guess we’ll just have to try something new - again.”

  Phil nodded breathlessly, and as Dan left the room, he started stripping off his shirt.

     They would definitely remember this Valentine’s Day for years to come.


	9. Humiliation (prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many of you have seen, but over on my tumblr I filled in a few prompts a while ago. Uh.. yes I just now decided to post them here. There will be more to come! Just keep in mind that, as they are prompt fills, they’re on the shorter side.  
> ~~~~~  
> Prompt: _Phan humiliation as a prompt?_

     “Oh Philly… What have we here?”

  
  “A-Ah!” The man’s hands flew to his sides, going stock-still at the sound of Dan’s voice. “Nothing. I-I wasn’t doing anything.”

  
  Dan was resting against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, a playful smirk across his lips. “Then why the military posture?”

  
  “I-I- Oh!” Phil’s words died on his tongue as he felt warm hands snake around his waist.

  
  “God, Phil, look at these love handles. They’re spilling out of your jeans. Do those even clasp anymore?” He gave the rolls a squeeze, then moved his hands up his chest. “Wherever your pecs went must be the same place your self-control disappeared to. And these thighs,” he exclaimed, “supporting this ass. How do you fit in our chairs? You pig. Do you feel that?” Dan grabbed as much as he could of the globular cheeks, jiggling them. “‘Fatass’ has a new meaning thanks to you.”

  
  He reached up to Phil’s shoulders, spinning him around to face him.

  
  “Dan…” His chubby cheeks were a deep red, but his eyes and the way his lips were parted assured that he was enjoying it. “P-Please, I-“

  
  “Dear lord, what do we have here? Is this one of those shirts you outgrew?”

  
  “Um.. M-Maybe?”

  
  “You freak. Trying to button it up?” Taking hold of either side of the shirt, he tried to bring them together - but it was fruitless. There was a good four or five inches of space between the clothing. “Fucking hell. Look at the way it frames that gut of yours, that potbelly.”

  
  “Mmh, it’s… big, isn’t it…”

  
  “More like enormous.” He slapped Phil’s wide, round belly, watching the motion ripple across it. His hands kneaded the pillowy fat, then shook the overhang. “God, this thing. Phil, how much did you eat to grow a paunch like that? It’s been two months since that shirt fit you. Jesus.”

  
  “I-I couldn’t stop eating, I blew up, I’m a f-fucking pig,” he panted. “I’m huge.”

  
  “You fucking hog,” Dan said, his voice more of a growl now.

  
  A cry escaped Phil’s lips, knees almost faltering.

  
  “What are we gonna do about that, Phil?”


	10. Buffet Aftermath (prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _if you were still looking for prompts how about a buffet aftermath? If not I totally understand_
> 
> ah hecc this one is hella short,, hope you enjoy though?

     Dan was… enormous, to say the least. Hiccups punctuated his shallow breathing, rocking his belly and adding to the feeling of achey fullness.

  It wasn’t a bad idea at the time - at least, it hadn’t seemed like one. If it hadn’t been for this damned kink of his, he would have had more regrets than plates he’d filled at the buffet.

  Oh, but the buffet..! What a dream. It was a fairly new place, but only a few blocks away. And the food, Jesus as his witness, the food was divine. There was just no other way to describe it. Except maybe ‘perfect.’ He had lost count of the flavors that graced his tongue, filling him with an almost euphoric sense of satisfaction. He would have stayed until they closed, had the management not, er, asked him to leave. It was hell to wedge himself out of the booth, much less waddle out and onto the curb, cradling his beach ball of a belly. The cab ride home consisted of Dan murmuring pleas for his tummy to calm down and avoiding eye contact with the bewildered driver.

  And that brings us to the current situation. The man was laying across the couch, jeans undone and shirt left above his navel where it had rolled up. He hiccuped, eliciting a groan afterward.

  “Come on buddy… I know I put you through hell, but -hic!- if you calm down enough, we can sleep this off,” he mumbled, rubbing wide circles over his belly. He managed a soft burp, but nothing else happened.

  “Ugh, I’m going to have to resort to soda if that’s all the gas we can manage to get out.” His stomach grumbled in protest, but Dan started to sit up and heave himself off the couch. “We brought this on ourselves. Gonna have to grin and -hic!- bear it.”


	11. Easter Treats (prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w hoops I wrote an Easter one.
> 
> I’m aware that it is now almost June.
> 
> Prompt: _dnp, eating a bunch of easter sweets, stuffing their tums but getting tummyaches bc too many sweets, belly r ub s, me dying over this,_

“We… should not have… done that.”

“Ugh, you’re t-telling me.”

Dan stifled a burp in his fist, surveying the room. Phil had, on impulse, bought massive Easter baskets filled with all kinds of sweets, one basket for each of them. Phil dug in without hesitation; Dan had taken some coaxing, but eventually they’d settled into a nice routine of chatting and eating with crap television playing in the background. Both baskets had been emptied, as evidenced by the wrappers scattered everywhere.  
The boys sported bellies just as massive, evidencing where the food had gone.

“You still look… gorgeous though. You know.” Phil’s breathing was shallow - it hurt too much to inhale any deeper - and a hand lazily rubbed circles over his gut.

“Mm, I’m sure… a beached whale,” Dan said, turning his head to see his partner better, “looks absolutely amazing.”

Phil hiccuped, wincing as his stomach bounced. “I’d retort, but God, i-if that didn’t set off a hell of a cramp.”

“Shit, you really did overdo it.” He could almost chuckle at Phil’s lack of restraint. Dan was used to the aching feeling of a too-full stomach, but it was entirely new to Phil.

Dan scooted closer on the couch, laying warm hands on Phil’s belly. “Got a tummy ache, huh?”

“Sh-Shut up. It was so good, Dan, but how… How are you used to this?”

“Unimportant. Let me help you out.” He spread his fingers over Phil’s middle, gently massaging. He put a bit of pressure on each particularly tight spot, releasing bubbles of gas and allowing his tummy some more room.

He let out a series of little burps, blushing at the sounds. “Uhf. Th-Thank you.”

“Happy Easter, you dork.” Dan leaned down as much as his own gut would allow and placed a light kiss on Phil’s tummy. “Shall we sleep it off?”

“Oh definitely. Come a little closer so I can rest on your shoulder.”


	12. Thinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s gotten thinner.
> 
>  
> 
> He decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my darlings! The fic that took me entire months to work on. I wanted something big, and I don’t just mean Danny boi. My pal and fantastic editor, madelineraspberry (who you can find here and on tumblr!), stuck with the whole thing. She polished this and made it the best it could be. Thanks a bajillion, Mads!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is the biggest one yet at 1728 words. I know it’s much but for me it’s an improvement! I also feel more confident about this chap than I have others. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please do let me know what you liked and didn’t like! :DD

     “Oh, fuck.”

  Normally the obscenity wouldn’t raise any red flags - Dan swore frequently and in the most casual of situations, and Phil usually just brushed it off. But… there was something off about this. It was almost breathy, if he had to pick a word, and seemed strained. Almost like he hadn’t meant to utter it as loudly as he had.

  Interest piqued, Phil closed his laptop, twitter not so engaging anymore. He made his way down the hallway, poking his head in Dan’s room. No sign of him. Phil kept walking, ears pricked and ready to pick up the slightest sound. He came out of the hallway, turned toward the kitchen and-

  And-

  “Holy shit,” came Dan’s suppressed tone again, accompanied now by an obscene image.

     There he was, sat on a dining chair, the table before him covered with empty dishes - a takeout box, a soda bottle, and a deep rectangular pan littered the table. And Dan looked absolutely replete, head lolling back, hands resting atop his middle.

  His huge, bloated, engorged middle. It was almost shiny, so swollen it rested on his thighs. He lightly rubbed it, a soft burp bubbling up.

  “Oh my god,” Phil said, much louder than he would’ve liked. Immediately, he wanted to kick himself.

  Dan jumped, shaking loose a hiccup. “...Phil?”

  “Uh- uh-” his mouth was suddenly dry, brain trying to backpedal out of the situation.

  “You, er…” The words seemed to have left his brain prematurely. “Mh. Hello.”

  “Me?” Phil breathed. “Dan, I. Wow.”

  “Let me-” he said, attempting to face Phil. He was in no position to stand, nor to turn his chair around, and they both knew it. “Shit, let me explain.”

     Phil walked closer so he was facing Dan. The other man was speaking, but Phil couldn’t really focus for the sight in front of him.

  Dan’s shirt had ridden up from how swollen he was, exposing a wide strip of skin. His sweatpants were, in turn, pulled down below his hips. The waistband of his boxers was visible too. Everything he was wearing was pulled away from him to give his belly more space. If he hadn’t, Phil feared the garments would pop right off him - and judging by Dan’s expression, that wasn’t an exaggeration.

  “Phil, my eyes are up here.”

  “Oh. Right.”

  “So. I… have gotten thinner. There’s no way around it, right? I’m distinctly bonier than I remember, a-and you noticed it too.” He took shallow breaths between phrases, gently rubbing his overfilled middle.

  “I didn’t mean to shift away so suddenly!” Phil blurted. “It just hadn’t been that long since we’d snuggled up close. And you’re just, um, n-not as soft anymore. It's not a bad thing! You know I love you at any size, Dan.”

  “It’s not terrible, no. But I don’t like being this thin, and neither do you, so.” He moved his hands so they were framing his belly. “Mmf, thought I’d do something about it.”

  “So you ate…?”

  “I started with the last of the leftover stir fry. But that wasn’t enough, so I thought I’d cook up that family-size lasagna we’ve got. Turns out that wasn’t enough either… I ate the whole pan.” This earned him a soft whine from Phil. “And that’s when I came up with my plan. I chased it down with, oh, two litres of soda. My stomach was so full, so heavy, but I knew we’d both seen me bigger.”

  “Dan…”

  “So you know that double-layer chocolate cake that was in the fridge?”

  Phil only licked his lips in response.

  “God, Phil, I’m so close to finishing it. But I can’t reach across the counter far enough. I know you want to see me bigger than we’ve both seen.” He lightly drummed his fingers across his side. “Filled absolutely to capacity, even beyond that… then let it all digest into warm, soft fat. Have it all pile on my hips, my thighs, my cheeks, my ass, my tummy… wouldn’t you like that?”

  Phil’s breathing had gone rather shallow, he noticed, albeit for different reasons than Dan. He scrambled for the fork and the platter, where roughly a quarter of the cake remained.  
“God, the things you do to me.”

     Unsteadily, the fork deposited a chunk of cake in Dan’s mouth. He chewed slowly, deliberately, poking his tongue out to lick frosting from where the utensil had missed his mouth.  
Another bite went down. As Phil moved to feed him a third forkful, Dan held up a finger.

  “I'm going to fall into an early food coma if we don’t pick up the pace here, Philly.” He dragged a finger up his rounded midsection, pulling the shirt higher, revealing a shallow navel. “I don’t want any pauses between these. Keep shoving it into my face, even if you have to open my mouth yourself. I want to be beyond bursting by the end of this. We’re so close, my god, just look at how tight I am… Almost as tight as your pants are getting, hm?”

  Dan wasn’t sure Phil’s pupils had ever been so blown.

  Phil wasn’t sure whether most of his blood was in his face, his brain, or- somewhere else. Everything was hazy except Dan and the fork in his quivery hand.

  Though his mind was thrumming with excitement, he managed to choke out, “S-Safeword. I know your goal is to go beyond your limit, but I… I just don’t want you to go <I>too</I> overboard, okay?”

  Dan couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, despite the movement it caused his belly. “I love you so much. I can’t really lean over, but I’d totally kiss you right now if I could.”

  He was met with a large piece of chocolatey goodness stuffed into his cheeks, followed by a soft kiss that he was sure tasted of frosting. “If it gets to be too much - and only if I, like, am about to vomit - I’ll use the safeword.”

  He scooped up another bite and brought it to Dan’s lips, the latter making a show of being fed. He moaned theatrically as Phil fed him, hands cupping his tummy, fingers trailing its curve.

     Dan had never, in his life, been so stuffed before. The word hardly even did justice to the way his stomach felt. It almost hurt to swallow, every bite landing heavily on top of everything else he had eaten. His belly let out angry gurgles in response to even more food, the skin stretched so tight it had started to tingle - even with his back arched to give it room. His lungs had started to burn when he breathed a while ago, straining against the weight on his middle. But he’d never felt so decadently filled, either. He was so big. That was all his mind could come up with, lost to the oblivion of pleasure-pain.

  As they neared the last few bites of the cake, Dan had been reduced from loud groans and declarations, to soft blissful whimpers and murmurs of how tight his tummy felt.

  “You’re doing so good. So close.” Phil was still shaking, and his voice had all but joined in. “What you ate earlier is starting to settle too. You’re not as top-heavy anymore.”

  “Mhmm,” came the soft response, followed by a light shudder as Phil grazed his fingertips over the surface of Dan’s belly. “So… round. R-Really goddamn round.”

  “God, you’re fantastic,” he breathed. He would palm himself if he weren’t so busy attempting to scrape up the last bit of cake from the platter.

  “Hands. Just use your hands.” Dan’s mind was rapidly becoming hazy, finishing the pastry and finishing - something else - the only clear objectives.

  Phil nodded and scooped the last bite between his index finger and thumb. Dan took his wrist and guided him, wrapping his lips around Phil’s fingers. He sucked the frosting off, a low whine escaping his throat at the taste. Phil thought he might combust.

     And then, Dan realized, he was done.

  Phil was on him in a blink, helping him peel off his shirt. He pressed kisses on his tummy, his chest, up his neck and along his jaw, praising him and telling him how beautiful he was.

  “So good. You did so good for me, Bear.”

  Dan’s hips thrust up, looking for some friction - anything - but didn’t make it very far, pinned by his own gluttony. And the knowledge drove them both wild.

  “Need-” he panted, lost in sensation. “N-need you. Phil.”

  Phil practically dove for Dan’s boxers. There was no give in the waistband - <I>oh God this was how he was going to die</I> \- but he managed to work them down enough, Dan helping as best he could around his gut. Phil shimmied out of his skinny jeans, took care of Dan, and then himself. They were both spent in minutes, panting and letting the high wash over them.

  Dan recovered first, and waited until Phil had come down before speaking. He took Phil’s hand in his, gentle this time, and placed it on the apex of his belly. “Won’t be thin much longer if I keep eating like this, huh?”

  “I hope not. It’d be kind of a miracle of your metabolism to do that.” He used an elbow to prop himself up on the counter, gazing at Dan with what was probably his trademark love-eyes. (The kitchen was kind of a weird place for them to have such abrupt sex. Not that they hadn’t done it before, but usually Dan was more or less mobile. Otherwise they would definitely be cuddling right now.) “No safeword necessary, huh?”

  “Not really.” He gave Phil a languid smile. “Not that it doesn’t hurt, I mean look at those little stretch marks that blossomed over here. But I like that pleasure-pain edge.”

  “I know, you masochist.”

  “Accurate. Just slightly.”

  There was a pause in the conversation, a comfortable silence. Dan took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with Phil’s.

  “What would I do if you weren’t into this?”

  “What would <i>I</i>do if <I>you</I> weren’t into this?”

  “Touché.”

  Phil placed a light kiss on Dan’s hand, stroking a thumb over his fingers. “So…. bed?”

  “Yes, please - and maybe some soda or something. It’s, uh, starting to cramp up. Might need to free up some space.”

  “All right. We’ll take it easy, yeah?”

  “Of course. Thanks, Phil.”


	13. Ideal for Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the description of an innocent tub of cream gets thrown in the gutter because two boys miss each other’s hot bods.
> 
> That’s basically the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello here’s my very very late Christmas gift!! And an update that took much longer for me to finish than I’m proud to admit. It’s a callback to an image that was sent to me and has been sitting in my camera roll for ages. Also took a turn thanks to an anon who asked for Dip humiliation. As always, if you enjoyed, drop a comment! They really do make my day. Hope you enjoy!

Phil had never really thought about how a simple text could absolutely destroy him.

 **Dan** : [Attachment: 1 Image] look it’s me lmao

Phil sat in the dark, wrapped up in a thick blanket, Martyn and Cornelia sleeping in the room next to his. His phone cast a harsh glow across his face, the unopened message taunting him. It had been a week since Dan left to spend the holidays with his family, and not a day had gone by that Phil didn’t miss his soft, cuddly Bear.

He - and everyone around them - knew Dan loved the Christmas season, but only Phil knew about the extra thrill Dan got from using it as an excuse to eat, and eat, and then go back for dessert. That little nugget of information drove Phil wild, especially when evidence of said thrill settled on Dan in the form of delicious layers of extra chub.

He had a sneaking suspicion that the text had to do with Dan’s holiday dinner. His fingers itched to open it. Biting his lip to keep down any sounds he might make - the walls of the Lester house were quite thin, he’d learned the hard way - he tapped it open...

...and oh god he could only imagine what that meant for Dan’s figure.

 **Phil** : You have to stop teasing me like this. There’s only so much I can take

He put his phone face down on his chest, trying to quell the ache in his chest. It was only another week before they both returned home. Another long, lonely week where he wouldn’t able to lavish Dan with kisses and tell him how beautiful he was.

His phone buzzed with an incoming message.

 **Dan** : ugh i thought you’d never text back

 **Dan** : don't leave me hanging like that :((

 **Phil** : I didn’t want to open it bc I knew it was gonna be risque! My brother and corndog are next door, I can’t wake them up because of us… *again*...

 **Dan** : shit i’m sorry

 **Dan** : but,, now that you know what's coming

 **Dan** : there's smth else i wanted to show you

 **Phil** : I really don’t know if this is a good idea

 **Dan** : pleeease i’m itching to show off n you’re the only one who'd appreciate it

 **Phil** : I’m the only one *allowed* to appreciate it

 **Dan** : ooh someone's eager ;;)

 **Phil** : You know, I could just go to bed…

 **Dan** : don't even, you know you’re gonna be the one begging me to keep talking to you

 **Phil** : Just send whatever you’re going to send, the suspense is killing me

As the three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, Phil tapped out a quick second message. Because maybe the first one was a bit too sarcastic for him.

 **Phil** : I really do miss seeing you

 **Dan** : then maybe sending these is a bad idea. oh well

 **Dan** : [Attachment: 3 Images]

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh sweet Mother Goose. Phil had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips, settling for a sharp inhale through his nose.

Even with the teasing, nothing could have prepared him for the pictures Dan sent.

The first was a point-of-view shot with Dan lying down on his bed, a hand splayed across its doughy surface. It was, blessedly, a live photo that showed him jiggling his flabby midsection. Phil replayed it more than he’d like to admit, watching the way the creamy expanse shook like a bowl full of jelly.

There was a mirror selfie of him on his side, stomach settling onto the bed, his soft chest pulled by gravity. One of his lovehandles was on full display, flubbing over the much-too-tight-looking jeans he wore.

The third was a simple picture of his torso, presumably after dinner. His tummy was beautifully swollen, almost comically round, and deliciously bowing out in front of him. An angry red line across it marked where his trousers had dug into him. Dan had a hand underneath his belly, pinching the soft fat that gathered there. His jeans were unbuttoned - Phil imagined Dan’s belly surging forward when he finally released the clasps, pushing apart the zipper on its own. 

Phil steeled himself against the need pounding through his veins. As much as he wanted to praise him, tell him how beautiful he was, how he would make him feel when they got together again… But right now Dan was practically begging to be taught a lesson.

 **Dan** : i ate so much, phil… i couldn’t button my jeans even the next morning

 **Phil** : You really do want to be my personal hog, huh?

 **Phil** : What makes you think I like it when you tell me you’ve gone up another clothing size?

 **Phil** : Just look at yourself. I mean obviously you did - how many takes until you got the perfect shot of your disgusting stomach wobbling? May as well just give it a slap to set it jiggling. You deserve it anyway for treating your body this way

 **Dan** : god phil, k

 **Dan** : eep goign

 **Phil** : And sending me all this shit when I’m with my family, all under the guise of trying to get me in trouble for getting off to your overfilled beach ball of a stomach

 **Phil** : You want to be caught, don’t you? You want me to make a fool of myself, for someone to see my phone and what a pig you’ve made of yourself

 **Phil** : You want the hot shame you get from being exposed. You want people to realize what a freak you are, throwing your health to the wind to glut yourself and flaunt the consequences

 **Dan** : i do, i’m filthy, i 

**Phil** : You love the embarrassment getting blood to your cheeks and your cock

 **Phil** : Can you even reach your dick to wack off right now? I can’t even see your feet from the picture of you laying down. I doubt you could get a good hold even if you sucked in

 **Phil** : But go ahead and try. I’d say that maybe you’d burn off some calories in the effort, but knowing you, you’d just end up hungrier than when you started

 **Phil** : And when people see you go back for more food with your fat bloated stomach still entering the room before you do, they’ll realize

 **Phil** : Daniel Howell’s turning himself into a fucking whale

Judging by the lack of responses at this point - even by Dan’s recent standards - he figured Dan was finishing himself off and riding out the high. God, he missed seeing the post-coital glow wash over Dan’s face. He swore he would make him feel like a sex god when they returned to London… Had he really typed ‘disgusting’? Maybe that was why Dan hadn’t responded. Maybe he’d gone too far. Oh shit, he had to-

 **Dan** : mother of god that was the best wank i’ve had in ages

 **Dan** : maybe it’s just cause i miss you so bad but i’ll take it

Oh. Phew.

 **Phil** : Hey, I think that was one of my best performances yet

 **Dan** : just wish i’d been able to hear it from you rather than read it

 **Dan** : feel it from you, too

 **Phil** : Just one more week, love

 **Phil** : Now… mind going into detail about this lavish Christmas dinner of yours?


End file.
